


训导法则91章补完

by Cool_Cicada



Series: 训导法则 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_Cicada/pseuds/Cool_Cicada





	训导法则91章补完

沈春澜被他压得有点儿透不过气，但片刻的窒息感加速了心跳。他被饶星海紧紧抱着，身体完全被他掌控，没有一丝挣脱的空隙。  
急切的吻结束，饶星海抵着他额头喘气。即便隔着衣服，沈春澜也能触碰到他热烫的器官，勃起的阴茎顶起胯间布料，形状与热度都分明。  
沈春澜摸着他耳朵：“想做？”  
饶星海粗声粗气回答：“想。”  
声线中隐含几分紧张，余下全是激动。他迫切需要用别的事情来确认自己是拥有沈春澜的，在他作出决定之前，和沈春澜亲密厮磨的每一刻都能给他安稳的勇气。  
沈春澜捋了捋头发，把额前垂落的发丝全拨到脑后。他原本看上去还带着几分学生的稚气，当额头与眉眼全露出来，微微上挑的眉毛与皱起的眼角，令他那张秀气的脸平白多了一丝惊人的挑逗。  
饶星海的目光在他脸上逡巡，从嘴唇到鼻尖，到泛红的眼睛，最后又回到嘴唇上。似乎只有此处最适合倾吐情意，他没法移开眼神，甚至盯视的时候，不自觉地喉结吞动。  
于是沈春澜说的话也变得湿润了起来。室内热得惊人，早晚应当造访此处的穿堂风此时无影无踪，热气逼得饶星海身体发烫，他没听清楚沈春澜说的什么，满脑子都是自己的想象，耳朵嗡嗡作响。“什么？”他问。  
沈春澜没再说话，他拉着饶星海的手，往卧室里走。  
饶星海莽撞的勇气在进入卧室的时候消失了，取而代之的是崭新的冲动。他从背后抱住沈春澜，双臂紧紧箍着他的腰腹，手从衣下探进去。沈春澜腹部光滑，那是饶星海已经摸惯了的地方。  
沈春澜叹了口气，笑着说：“开空调啊！”  
饶星海：“……嗯？”  
他压着沈春澜倒在床上。大夏天，沈春澜的床上换了薄床垫，加一张冰凉的席子。但这微不足道的温度根本不足以让饶星海冷静。他仿佛清晰地知道自己在做什么，但实际上脑中浑然一团，捉不住线索，太阳穴里的血管咚咚直跳。他看着沈春澜伸手去抓空调遥控器，发现沈春澜手臂内侧有一道红痕。  
“大屁股鼠太皮了，我用榛子打它的时候被书角蹭的。”沈春澜说，“不疼的，只是有点红……”  
饶星海抓住他手臂，吻了吻那道殷红的痕迹。皮肤并未破损，只是微微凸起，但异常敏感。沈春澜像是怕痒，低声笑了起来。饶星海伸舌舔舐，在伤口上留下一道湿润痕迹。沈春澜忽然就不说话了。饶星海用一种陌生而热切的方式，正在品尝他那道微不足道的伤口。  
欲望的苗头在这刹那席卷了他的身体，他感觉到一种久违的渴望，“海域”中霎时间卷起了干燥酷烈的飓风，吹动心笙，吹动一切。他想要这个哨兵，想让他抱着自己，进入自己，在最亢奋的时刻，彼此意识渗透入对方的“海域”，像探知某种神奇的秘密。  
“我教你？”他在饶星海耳边问。  
轻柔的声音顿时令饶星海背脊窜起一片新鲜的战栗之意。饶星海想说我都懂，但实际上他也不确定自己是否真的懂。心头一点儿倔强让他生硬开口：“这不用教。”  
像是为了证明自己知道一切，他的兴趣从伤痕转移到沈春澜的乳尖上。掀开衣服后暴露出来的乳头令他突兀地感到兴奋，他气势汹汹地靠近它们，实则吸吮时却十分温柔，因为从未做过，生怕会让沈春澜不舒服。  
沈春澜脱下了上衣，饶星海的吻顺着锁骨和颈脖爬上他的下巴和嘴唇。气喘吁吁的亲吮根本不能结束，他们的嘴唇黏着，乱七八糟地脱衣服，勃起的阴茎和呼吸一样灼热。  
沈春澜抓着饶星海的头发让他稍稍远离自己，注视着他的眼睛：“你会弄疼我。”  
饶星海顿时屈服了：“那你教我。”  
沈春澜盯着他片刻，那时间极短又极长。房间里的空调毫不济事，饶星海还是觉得热，沈春澜看他一眼，碰他一下，他都觉得不安、焦躁，气温从体内飙升，炙得他昏头昏脑。  
“……没关系。”沈春澜吻了吻他眉角，“弄疼我也没关系。”  
饶星海听见自己的呜咽，陌生而粗鲁的。他猛地抱住沈春澜，用几乎吃掉他的劲头吮吸他的舌头，手指抚上沈春澜勃发的性器，每一次抚弄都能引起沈春澜的颤抖和低笑。  
“我做得不对？”他喘息着问。  
“很对。”沈春澜只是吃惊。饶星海比他小的这几岁没有什么意义，但是在床上，在做爱的时候，他担当了教导者的角色，这对他来说十分新鲜。  
他教饶星海所有事情，比如让自己放松，比如让自己避免痛苦。饶星海小心翼翼——他甚至太过于小心翼翼了。那些谨慎的手指仿佛随时警惕着，在体内屈起的时候引起了沈春澜的呻吟。饶星海吓了一跳，但紧接着又靠了上来，心跳像擂鼓一样响：“……你喜欢这样吗？”  
“喜欢……”沈春澜吻他的嘴唇，吻他的眼睛，恶狠狠地命令，“我说过了，可以插进来。”  
于是饶星海进入了他的身体，沉甸甸的器官，热烫的器官。沈春澜抓着枕头，喘息，放松自己，在极近的距离注视他的哨兵。  
饶星海的脸涨得通红，像做错事后手足无措的孩子。他说：“  
老师……”  
这称呼瞬间让沈春澜羞涩起来。他可以在哨兵面前打开身体，打开隐秘之处，但不代表他的学生可以把这种身份带入这个亲密的空间。“别这样……”他几乎哀求着，在哨兵的冲撞中断断续续地反对他的呓语，“不能这样叫我……”  
他知道，这个词语每从饶星海口中吐露一次，他的身体就无意识地紧绷。腔道紧绞着入侵的异物，火点一样的快感从下体燃烧起来，积累成片，他的抗议听起来毫无说服力。  
饶星海当然不会遵从，他抓住了沈春澜的手，粗重地喘息着，低头看他那根随着身体晃动而摆荡的器官。无色的粘液从尿道口流淌，像被挤出来一样，滑落在沈春澜的腹部。他的腹部抽搐着，喉中挤出断断续续的呻吟，饶星海根本分不清那是痛苦或是剧烈的愉悦——他连自己都无法控制，无暇分心去体谅沈春澜。  
高潮来到时，饶星海感觉全身都绷紧了。他捏着沈春澜的膝弯，俯下身粗重地吻他的嘴巴，他汗津津的脸。他像撞入了一个陌生的场所，巨大的白色风力发电机在山崖上旋转，满坡的白色绒毛在雨水里飘动，雷声从天空传来，闪电在云层滚动。他跌入茂盛的草丛之中，和赤裸的沈春澜紧紧拥抱，躯体像融化了一样相互连结。他在沈春澜眼睛里捕捉到笑意，和强烈的依恋。  
“……再来。”他听见他的老师这样说。  
.  
信息的声音接二连三地响起，饶星海睁开眼睛，室内昏暗，只有身边有一片幽蓝的光线。  
沈春澜已经起身，正坐在床边翻看手机。  
他背脊赤裸，被空调的凉风吹得有些粗糙，饶星海的手掌碰上去，皮肤上都是细小的疙瘩。  
饶星海揽着他的腰，把他拉到自己身边躺下。沈春澜不着片缕，饶星海歪头亲吻他被揉得红肿的乳头，手直接伸到他身下，捞起那根软绵绵的器官。  
沈春澜被他的举动弄得忍不住发笑：“怎么了？”  
饶星海趴在他胸口，看着自己手里的阴茎。颜色润泽漂亮，他揉了揉头端，沈春澜咝地一抽，捏他耳朵：“干什么？”  
“这个很可爱。”饶星海说。  
实际上他觉得沈春澜浑身上下没有一处不可爱，他想亲吻他身体每一处。  
沈春澜：“……”  
饶星海一直摆弄着，沈春澜恼了：“别弄了，你还想做？”  
饶星海：“想。”  
他撑起身，用一种古怪的表情低头从沈春澜的腹股沟一直亲下去。“这里也很有意思。”饶星海捏着沈春澜的臀部，“可以亲吗？”  
沈春澜疯了，抬腿踢了他一脚：“你说什么傻话！”  
饶星海躲过这一脚，揽他的腰把他压在床上，嘴巴贴在他颈脖上瓮声瓮气地问：“我弄疼你了吗？”  
“没有。”沈春澜语气平常，“你学得不错。”  
饶星海脸庞发热，还想再问，但沈春澜已经侧头亲他。这是非常自然纯熟的吻，就像一切本该如此，他们会在这里度过漫长的时光，会在醒来后相互问候亲吻，会长久地生活下去，日复一日也不厌倦。  
他们又在卧室里呆了颇长的时间，饶星海觉察了其中乐趣，满是勃勃兴致。最后是沈春澜接到的电话打断了睡眠，饶星海不情不愿地起床洗澡，在水流声里渐渐想起了自己还有更重要的事情没跟沈春澜说。


End file.
